SEEKER
by elizabethequeen
Summary: Willow Beckett lived her whole life knowing the truth of Beacon Hills since she a Seeker , Willow has a normal life.. Being friends with the most popular girl and having crushes on boys especially the cute awkward ones ... But when trouble start brewing again in beacon hills.. Willow know she has to stop pretend who she is a become a what she really is a seeker.
1. Chapter 1

4:00 am I woke up at 4 am every morning , to do what train to protect Beacon Hills as what my father said , I got dress in black top and black spandex short and walked down to the basement or you call it a gym I guess, My father stood there already with my older sister, who was already training. I watch as my dad threw in some punches and kicks , as for my sister Teagan she was blocking the best she can . then dad kicked her in the stomach and she flew to the ground , I looked at my dad , he was full on Seeker mode and what I mean by that is his eye where shining a emerald green , he was channeling in the supernatural energy, then my eyes focus on my sister who just got up , her eye also doing the same affect , they were both ready to fight again , I jump up

"my turn" I said

They both looked at me surprise that I am here, I smirked as they both started to change back to normal ,

"okay well I have to get ready for work soon so Teagan you fight your sister today" My dad said looking at us . I smirked at my sister as I got up to walk toward the mat , Teagan looked at me and gave me smug looked .

"ready " my dad said now standing front of me and Teagan "fight" I ran toward teagan and jumped into a spin and kicked her , she blocked the kick with pushing my foot back making me fall back into a back hand spring .Landing my sister was already in front of me throwing her fist at me , I grab her fist and twisted and threw her over my shoulder as she fell to the floor , I turned around to face my sister as my eyes catch the mirror , my eye where now emerald green, my sister now stood up and in Seeker mode, Both are breathes now heavy and then everything was in slow-motion as me and my sister fight ,I looked at my wrist as the gold bracelets started to glow , in each Seeker life will gain a enchanted jeweler , to help, my was a gold bracelet turned in long chain weapon which will wrap it self around the around to slow down they supernatural energy, my sister had a ring to heal , my mom had necklace to heal also , I don't know my dad but I know its like mine, you either get the long chain weapon or healing thing , its the only Seeker weapon we need.

BEEP- BEEP

Teagan looked at me and smirk as we went back to normal , my father clap

"well its tie again" Teagan said as she took her dyed blonde hair out the ponytail and looked at me "call shower first" as she went back upstairs. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the clock which read 5:30 , I looked at dad

"will I ever beat her" I asked

"well you both are equal , until you can beat me ,then you can beat her" he said , we both laughed and walked up stairs as we got to the top I remember something

"dad what happen two nights go" I asked remembering waking up to my parents living the house

"there a new Alpha around town" Dad said looking at me "and he already bit someone for his pack"

"who did he bite" I asked

"someone teenage" he looked at me , I wonder who this alpha bit .

"oh" , my dad nodded then smiled big as my mom walked in , aw love "Morning mom" she looked at me and smile

"dear what do you want for breakfast" she questioned

"a bagel" I said looking at her smiling "I am going to see if Teagan out the shower, I walked up to the bath as Teagan walked out.

"finally" I sad

"shut up" as she walked by me in her towel , I walked in the bathroom and turned on the water and took myself a shower . I got out and walked to my room , I looked at the clock 6:00 am , I got a lot of time ,I got dressed in my dark black skinny jean and gray knitted long sleeve top which kept me warm all the time ( /willow_one/set?id=113303632 ). I top it off with some brown combat boots . I dried my hair up with the blow dryer and then I curled it , I put some eyeliner on the top and on the bottom then some mascara , I smiled as my phone beep , I grab my phone looked at the text Lydia

Hey what are you going to wear today. , I smiled and wrote back its a surprise , she not going to love my outfit choice

I went downstairs to see my sister eating a waffle and texting her friend Grace, as she always does , mom placed my bagel in front of me ,I smiled as I ate,

"okay time to go , willow hurry up eat , we need to go " Teagan said

"why we still have time, its only 7 we have hour left" I said

"I have to go grace house"

"why" I said in sassy tone

"she need my help"

"well go I can get a ready with Lydia" I said pulling out my phone texting her ,

"well okay , bye" Teagan left as Lydia text me back saying okay, then she went off telling me I had to get a car already.

I finished eating and then I catch up with some reading , well not really since I was excited to get to school already .

HONK

I smiled and grab my brown purse and walked out the house , since both my parents went to work. Mom was a doctor and dad was a college professor .

"hey" as I got in the car. Lydia eye me up and down

"well the outfit doesn't appeal to me but your hair and makeup looks good" she say as she start to drive to school.

"thanks Lydia , always trying to make me feel good about my self" I said laughing " but I will try my best tomorrow' we both laughed , yeah Lydia can come out a little bitching but that just her , she has self confident to the roof, ,same for me , I love the way I look and you don't well your blind .

We arrived at school , I got out , as Lydia and I to walked toward the school in a strut .

"well this seriously going to be the best year for this town since birth of Lydia Martin and Willow Beckett,, hey Willow you look. Like your ... going to ignore me" Stiles says as Lydia and I walked by , of course I know his name . I stopped and looked him , he was looked shocked , I waved and then continue to walked to in.

"why did you do that" Lydia asked as we approach our lockers

"well I am nice and you are you" I said as I stop at my locker , she smirked at me .

"see you later then" she says as she walked way toward her locker

"Lydia , are we still going watch you call boyfriend play lacrosse" I said as she turns around and smiles

"of course"

I rolled my eyes and grab my book for class,, notebook and pen, as the bell ring . I sighed and walked to toward class.I walked in looking for a seat , many of Lydia fakes friends looked at me telling me sit next them to make them look good, all they knew what Lydia really thought of them, I was Lydia only real friend and best friend . I smiled at them as I looked around , I notice a seat in front the cute awkward boy who name is stiles , yes I have crush since like 4th grade , but he like Lydia which I heard , so I smiled and walked toward him.

"is this seat taken" I asked point at the seat , he stumble around little in his seat and looked around to make sure I was talking to him.

"yeah.. yeah you totally seat there , if you want , so sit" he said jumping to word to word , I giggled and sat . I turned around in my seat to look at him, he was already looking at me or gawking , I wanted to blush but I hold it end .

"thanks , Stiles right" I said

"your welcome, you can always seat wherever you want , yeah its Stiles but you can call me whatever you want, I am going to stop talking now" he said shutting himself up . I giggled at him.

"cute ..but I am just going to keep calling you stiles " I said looking at him, , he blushed as I said the words cute , but it went away. and kept nodded his head at me. then I hit me , a sensation , someone in this class has supernatural energy around them. I smiled one last time at Stiles and turned around to face the bored , I focus on the energy, it came form right behind me , I looked behind me little , Scott , it was coming form Scott , Stiles best Friend and I think they both don't know what happening , so the Alpha bit him, the bell ringed again signal that class started .

"as you all know, there indeed a body found in the wood last night" I listen as he kept talking about how eager are mind come with ideas of how this happen. "all your attention to the syllabus of this semester" I looked at it and read over it . The door open as we all looked up .

"Class this is your new student, Allison Argent , Please do your best to make her feel welcome" I looked at her , she looked nervous and she looked really pretty , our eye locked , I send a friendly smile, she smiled back , as she walked toward a desk behind Scott, Scott turned a gave her pen. Cute

"thanks" she say as the teacher begin to talk.

The bell , ranged I gather all my things and waved bye to Stiles and Scott to be nice , and catch up to Allison.

"Allison" I said as she stop at her locker which was next to my , "hey I'm Willow", she smiled

"Hi , your in my class right" She asked and turned to face but her eye looked past me , I turned to look what she was looking at , Scott was looking right back at her .

"yup " I said as Lydia walked up to us

"that Jacket is absolutely killer" she said I rolled my eyes when she use the word Killer .

"Where did you get it" I asked

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique Back in San Francisco" she said looking at Lydia and I

"You are our new best friend" Lydia said

"oh Allison this is Lydia and Lydia this is Allison and I guess your are new best friend" I smiled big , I can tell Lydia was saying the truth about the new best friend thing , which I am glad to. Then Jackson comes up behind Lydia , I rolled my eyes again as they kissed and Me and Allison looked way, I opened my locker and put my thing ways , I closed it and stated to talk to Allison

"don't worry they will come up to breath soon" I said laughing , she laughed to and looked way , I turned to see what she was looking at ,which of course was Scott . I looked the group , I focus my eye on Stiles as he talked to girl who I think her named is Anna . Stiles meets my eye and smiles and then response to Anna , I blushed at the eye contact and turned around ,as Lydia and Jackson were done kissing .

"so this weekend were having a party" Lydia said as Jackson spoke up "yeah Friday night"

"yeah , I cant ,its family night that Friday, thanks for asking " Allison said looking at us. Jackson spoke up

"are you sure , Everyone going after Scrimmage"

"You mean Football" she said looking confused , Jackson scoffed at the idea of Football and said

"Football is a joke here in Beacon, the sport her is Lacrosse, we won championship for the past three years"

"because of a certain team caption "Lydia said moving closer to Jackson "we practice in few minutes , that is if you don't have anywhere else to go" Jackson said now looking at Allison, knowing that me and Lydia are going. I can tell Allison wanted to protest ,but Lydia spoke up.

"Perfect! You're coming" I send Allison sorry look , she smiled at me and shrugged. As we begin to walk to out side , Jackson had to go to the locker room .

We found spot on the cold bench as we sat down, I looked at the field of boys , As I notice Couch was talking to Scott, I wonder about , then ii looked at Stiles as he sat on the bench , I hope he gets to play today.

"who is that" Allison said looked toward Scott, I knew it , she totally has a thing for him.

"him... I am not sure who he is ..why" Lydia said of course she doesn't know him

"he is in Willow and I English class" she said , I spoke up

"his name is Scott" they both looked me as I kept my eye on the field , Lydia sighed and said "of course you know" I looked at her and smiled , Allison smile at me and send a smile that said thanks you , I looked at the field again and they blew the whistle . Scott grab his head, that has to hurt. one guy threw the ball and it went straight to his face. I cringe at it , then and other guy went up and Scott actually got it . I smiled , and then again and again it happened

"it seem he is pretty good " Allison said+

"yeah very good" Lydia said

I continued to watch, knowing the reason why. Jackson made his way up to the front, I rolled my eyes at his stupid ego . Jackson stated to run toward Scott and threw the ball, which Scott of course catch . Lydia jump and I looked at stiles jump at and screamed and started jump around happily , I got up and clapped and screamed

"THAT WAS AWESOME , GO SCOTT" , Stiles and Scott face toward me and smiled , I smiled back , so Scott the new werewolf


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles Pov  
"I cant believe thee Willow Beckett actually know are names" I said moving my hands around looking at Scott who which smiled at me, I rolled my eyes "so what happen out there in the field"  
"I don't know what it was ,it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball" Scott said as we began to walk cross small river. "that's not the weird thing, I can hear stuff I shouldn't even hear and smell things"  
"smell thing" I asked "like what"  
"like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" He said , I looked at him weird as I stated  
"I don't have any gum" as I begin to dig in my packet of my jacket "I don't even have mint mojito" I pulled out the gum and gave Scott a worried looked. "so all this stated with a bit " I asked , I laughed a little in my head , this was going to be good .  
"I think my body flowing with adrenaline , before it goes into shock" Scott said as he stopped walked  
"I think I heard of this , it's a specific type of infection" I said  
"are you serious" Scott face turned into fear , this was gold  
"Yeah, yeah I believe its called lycanthropy" , Scott face turned into panic as he asked me "what that , is it bad"  
"oh yeah the worst" I said place my hand on my hips " but only once a month"  
"Once a month", this was it the line to the joke  
"mhmm, on the night of the full moon, arwoooo" I said howl . Scott rolled his eye as he got the joke "your the one who heard howling"  
"there can be something seriously wrong with me" Scott said , not taking the joke  
"we know your werewolf" I said making little wolf sounds "Obviously I was kidding , but if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, its because Friday is the full moon.  
"Werewolf pretty awesome " said voice that came right behind us, me and Scott shriek back and turned around to face Willow , who smiled like she done nothing wrong .  
"Willow what , what are doing out here" I said looking at her,  
"I follow you two," she said as it was the most obvious thing in the world . "don't worry I wont tell anyone"  
"about what , we don't have secret, we don't uh Scott " I said as both me and Scott shook our head.  
"if werewolf are real , I totally want to know so you are going to see a lot of me " she said as if werewolf are real. "so what are you guys doing"  
"Scott here found the dead body last night so I wanted to see, um but we didn't kill her , we are not killer" I said, I need to stop getting nerves around her, if I want her to like me .  
"Awesome ,lets go see it" she said as she hook her arms around me and Scott arms. I blushed and turned away so she wouldn't see it. we began to walk again , Scott stop and started to look around .  
"I couldn't of swore the body was here, the deer came, and I dropped my inhaler " Scott said as he begin to search for it  
"maybe the killer moved it" Willow said looking at Scott  
"if he did , I hope he left my inhaler , those thing cost like 80 bucks"  
I looked up and notice tall clean shaved man standing right before us, I tapped Scott on the back and pointed toward the man, I pushed Willow behind me , just in case.  
"what are doing here. THIS is private property" he said in angrily voice. I scratched the back of my head as I opened my mouth  
"sorry man , we didn't know"  
"Yeah we were looking for something but forget it" Scott said as we all begin to walk backward. He then tossed something at Scott which turn out to be his inhaler, he locked eye with Willow and then turned and started to walk away.  
"alright then , look I have to get work" Scott said as he started to walk away, does he know who the hell was that  
"dude that was Derek Hale, you remember him right?" Scott gave me a dumb look , I continued "He's only a few year older then us"  
"remember him form what" Scott asked , Willow piped in "His Family , they all burned to death in a fire , ten year ago" , the way she said , made it sound like she knew what happened.  
"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott questioned , we all shrugged and started to walk back the jeep , I have to give Scott a ride to work .  
"Stiles can you give me ride home" Willow said as she adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder.  
"Yeah , yeah sure , um lets go .

Willow POV  
I climb into the back seat of Stiles jeep , as Scott set in the front , When we dropped off Scott ,I seat myself in the front.  
"so do you believe that Scott might be a werewolf" I said looking at Stiles as he drove me home, I was beyond nervous .  
"I don't know maybe , I will have to do some research ,you know " he said as he glanced me then quickly turn to face the road. I bit my lip and Nodded . He pulled up in front of my house, YOu can do this.  
"Stiles if you , like need any , any help research ,I can help "I said playing with my hand as I looked at him, He kept looking at me and blinking  
"yeah , yeah totally" he said as turn to face the front, I smiled and grab his hand off the steering wheel .  
"Friday then" I asked since I am not busy on Frieday  
"yeah" I smiled and got out , I waved at him bye as he took off .  
I walked to the front door " I'm home" I walked into the living see my mom and dad on the love seat and Teagan on the floor texting.  
"hey honey , so how was your day" My mom said as I set on the couch , "well I met two new friend , I know who the alpha bit" I said , they looked at me with curious eyes "Scott McCall" ,  
"the nurse son" My mom said putting down her book . I nodded .  
"Keep a eye on him , but be careful on Friday , he new at this, if you have to use force , use it, just be ready to explain to him and I am guessing his human friend knows" my dad said looking at me.  
"Stiles , he defiantly on the road of knowing" I said , my dad nodded in understanding the whole thing, I smiled at the next topic "guess who back in town"  
"Derek Hale" My sister voice , I was shock because of course I was the last to know .  
"why am I always last to know" I said huffing and as cross my arms. My parent laughed as my mom answered "because your the youngest" I rolled my eye and said " I am going to do my homework now"  
"your dinner in the microwave" I nodded and went the kitchen to heat up my food and ate it. then I went up stairs to do my homework. My phone beeped meaning I had a message.  
_Form Allison__  
__so I am totally going to the party now_  
I laughed wondering why so I replied back  
to Allison  
awesome I so want to know who changed your mind , tomorrow at school  
_From Allison__  
__be prepared _  
I laughed and went to bed ,

The days dragged on until Friday came I woke up at 4am to train again , then at Six I got ready for school , I wore my Floral tank top , with some short (even in Cold weather) a cardigan , and parried off with some oxford shoes, I decide to straighten my hair today,  
I Lydia picked me up today again.  
"love the outfit" I smiled at her comment  
"don't worry my dad be giving me, my own car next week " I said, knowing she wanted to ask me that question . when I got to school I told Lydia that I had to go meet up with someone, she nodded and took of . I walked toward Stiles locker , were I see him putting his things away.  
"hey what's up" I said which scared him since he didn't see coming over here  
"oh hey, hey" stiles doing two different voice on the hey ,I giggled and asked "are we still on for today for research " he nodded in a very fast movement.  
"do you , you want me to give you ride to my house " he asked avoid my eyes .I grab his hand ,he looked up, I smiled and  
"I will love to get a ride, see you after school" I said walking way , really fast , when did I get so flirting.

The day dragged on , in last class period when me and Allison kept talking about what had happen the other night  
"how did he know about your fake family night plan" I asked  
"maybe he heard it in the locker room" she said be confused , write some words down for the worksheet.  
"probably" I said  
"how about you , any catch your eyes" I looked at her then blushed  
"maybe" I said avoid her eyes .  
"don't tell me it Scott Friend Stiles right, I see you eye him" she said laughing a , I blushed and laughed along  
"oh shut up" I said as the bell rang for class to end. I waved bye to Allison, telling her I will see her at the party .

I walked out of school , seeing Stiles jeep , he wasn't there yet, I think he still at lacrosse, , 20 min later I saw him running toward me. I smiled  
"hey sorry ,did you wait long" he asked opening the door for me  
"yeah , but its okay" I said getting in, he nodded and closed my door then ran to the driver door.  
"so my dad called me , about what they found on the body" he said as he drove us to his house,  
"what did they find" I asked .  
"they found hair ,but not human hair, but wolf hair" He said ,I nodded "so do you think werewolf are real you know" he said glance at me.  
"Yeah , everything possible I guess " I said as we arrived at his house, We got out and walked to the door.  
"umm stay here real fast , I have to put some stuff way" Stiles said as he ran up the stairs .I giggles and started to look around .  
"ahmm" I turned around to see stiles looking at me "you can come up now, it just I never have girl come up to my room. yeah I wish , but you know what I am going to quit talking now" I laughed and walked into his room , I sat on the bed and looked at him "so should we start" I said, his face went red, was it something I said oh I shouldn't had said something like that . " yeah , yeah I am going to look some stuff up" he said running up to his computer. We study for hours now only saying a few thing we found, not me ,I was only telling what I knew of. Stiles texted Scott to come over. Stiles looked so cute all focus, there was a knock at the door which scared Stiles . he opened the door to reveal a smiling Scott.  
"get in here" Stiles said as Scott walked in , he noticed me  
"hey" I said, he smiled back and said hey back.  
"anyways ,I've been up all night right, and I've been research with Willow help and everything" Stiles said as he went to sit on his computer chair . Scott smiled and laughed at his friend and asked "how much Adderall have you had"  
Stiles sighed and said "that's not the point, just listen " Scott cut him off  
"is it about the body , did they find out who did it " he said as he sat next to me on the bed .  
"No , they're still questioning people , even Derek Hale"  
"For real" I said , but they ignored me as stiles continue to talk "anyways , remember the joke form the other day, yeah not a joke anymore" Scott looked confused at first then he turn to me "the wolf thing" I said ,he got it then ,then looked back to Stiles.  
"I started doing all this reading , do you know why a wolf howls" he said loudly as he got up form the chair, I was very amused about it.  
" should I " Scott asked even confused even more.  
"its a signal , when a wolf is alone, he howl to signal his location to the rest of the pack, so if you heard a wolf howling that means other could have been nearby , maybe even a whole pack of them" Stiles says looking at both of us, I already knew of this .  
"A whole pack of wolves" Scott said  
"No werewolves" Stiles said . then Scott started to get mad, oh no ,oh no  
"Are you seriously wasting my time with this, You know I'm picking up Allison in a hour" Scott said getting up and grabbing his bag , Stiles jump at him stopping him, I got up to ,just to be prepared, if he wolf out.  
"I saw you on the field today, Scott , what you did wasn't just amazing it was impossible " Stiles said , I should of went to see.  
"Yeah ,so I made a shot" Scott said  
"NO you made a incredible shot , the way you moved , your speed , your reflexes , I mean people over night cant suddenly do that" Stiles said as he grab Scott thing and threw them on the bed, I looked at both them ready to jump in if Scott does anything." with the sense's too and plus you don't even use your inhaler anymore" stiles said continuing as he walked back in front of Scott. I kept watch them too as Scott yelled back saying they will talk about it tomorrow.  
"Tomorrow ,NO the full moon is tonight , don't you get it" Stiles yelled back.  
"What are you trying to do , I made first line, I have a date with a girl who I cant even believe wants to go out with me , everything is my life is suddenly getting Perfect, why are you trying to ruin it " Scott yelled back. Stiles sighed and said  
"I'm trying to help , You're cursed Scott , not just by the moon you physically change, but it just so happen to be when your bloodlust will be at its peak.  
"Bloodlust" Scott asked  
"Yeah your urged to kill" Stiles answered back, I can feel the anger come off of Scott , they both need to clam down . I continue to watch them talk, about the blood lust "I haven't seen anyone who raise your pulse like Allison does , so you have to cancel your date" Stile said as I broke out of my thoughts. Stiles got up and reach for Scott backpack and grab his phone.  
"What are you doing" Scott asked  
"I am canceling the date" Stiles said  
"NO GIVE IT BACK TO ME" Scott yell ,it help all to fast, Stiles was shoved to the wall, He was about to punch him, I walked up being and grab his fist with force, as he turn around " Scott" I said in demanding echo tone, so it will be heard in his head in a echo , he pulled his fist way and flipped the chair , he looked back at us , he looked at me , little taken back of what I did  
"I am sorry" he said as he grab his thing and walked to the door and said sorry again. I looked at stiles  
"are you okay" I asked  
"yeah" he said pick up his chair and looked shocked then turned it around so I can see it.  
"he a werewolves " I said "I have to go Teagan picking up right now , I am going to the party you should go , so we keep watch on Scott"  
"I wasn't invited" He said looking at me.  
"so , pick me up in a hour, you just been invited by me " I said as I heard my sister car honk . "bye "

When I got home , I told my family of what had happen , they told me to keep a close eye on him. I went to my room and got dress , I put on a floral tube top and pair of jeans and parried it off with light brown boots, I put on my leather jacket as I re-straighten my hair and redid my makeup, My sister walked in  
"your date here" she said as she walked out , I blushed ,was it a date . I walked toward the door to see Stiles there wear a button up red shirt with a tie and grey blazer with jeans . I smiled  
"love the blazer" I said  
"thanks , you look hot , oh I mean beautiful" he said as he rubbed his neck. I smiled "ready", he nodded as we walked outside , he opened the door for me. I smiled and said thanks, Maybe it was a date, I wont saying anything about it .

When we got to the party, stiles ask me if I wanted something to drink, I said water and went to get us drink, I search for Scott in the crowd of people, I spotted him dancing with Allison . I sighed ,nothing happen yet.  
"hey here your water" Stiles said as he gave me my red cup.  
"you didn't spike this right" I said  
"maybe I did or didn't" he said back , were we flirted , did he really not like Lydia .  
"I am going to trust you didn't " I said we both laughed and we walked around and started to hang out with a group , we joked around, until someone bump into me . it was Scott " hey buddy you okay" stiles said as Scott walked away, we both looked at each other .Crap. "I am going to get our jackets wait for me" I said to stiles as I took off to get our jackets , I grab our Jackets and Blazer, I ran outside to see Allison get in black sports car. Stiles jeep stopped right beside me, I threw stiles Blazer at him and run to passenger side , we took off to Scott house, I knew Derek wouldn't do any thing to her. Once we arrived to Scott , stiles told me wait in the jeep , I nodded , Few minute later I heard a howl, shit Scott , I was about to get out but Stiles came out  
"we need to go see if Allison made it home" He said as we drove of to Allison , I was more worried about Scott then Allison. When we arrived , we both got out and ran to Allison door and knock , let me tell you Allison mom was a scary woman , when we made sure Allison was alright , I got text form my dad telling me I should get home right now , there news, now Stiles and me sat in the jeep in front of my house  
"thanks for the night" I said "are you going to go look for Scott"  
"yeah , I think he out chasing Derek" he said now looking at me  
"Text me ,if you find him" I said  
"I don't have your Number"  
"Give me you phone" he hand me his phone as I typed in my number saving it with Willow , even if it was a date or night , I wanted the night to end in perfect memory, I hand back his phone, he gave me big smile , I opened my door, but i lend over and kissed his check goodbye, and ran into my house blushing.  
"so what is the news" I asked as I walked in the living room to see my whole family there.  
"your friend Scott in danger , the argent are back they might start trouble again" My father said ."especially the Aunt"  
"I don't think Allison knows anything" I said  
"good , lets hope it stay that way" he said , we all nodded to the trouble in town .


	3. Chapter 3

Willow Pov  
"So giving Scott a second chance" I said , I as I switch the phone to my other ears .  
"yeah , is it a bad thing I did" she said with concern in her voice. I was sitting on my bed looking through a magazine that Lydia had left at my house, I was going to stay after school and watch the lacrosse practice but I decide to go home with my sister . When I had got home, I changed out my school clothes to a tank and yoga pants and put my hair in tight bun . When I got done , Allison called me up.  
"its not a bad thing , but I glad that you did give him a second chance , he a nice guy " I said  
"that's what I was thinking too, but then I go back on my promise of no boys this school year" she replied back. I smiled little bit and answers back.  
"so what , you have feeling for the guy so just take it slow " I said  
"that's true, and you" she said with little laugh to her voice .  
"What about me" I said little confused .  
"come on , I saw you coming to party with Stiles" she said ,I blushed at the thought .  
"it there nothing going on , expect of little crush or a huge crush on my side" I said in confident tone .  
" I sooo knew it , don't worry I think its not one sided" Alison said in her I matter fact tone. I laughed.  
"I guess if you say so" I said , my phone went off signal that I had a other call coming in . I took the phone off my ear to see who it is , STILES name there in bold. I sighed  
"I have to go , stiles is calling me" I said " see you at school tomorrow"  
"ok but I want detail of the phone call" she said as she hang up, I then answered Stiles call .  
"what took you forever to answers" Stiles said in hurry tone.  
"sorry I was on the phone with Allison, so what's up" I said  
"Scott just wolf out right now in Lacrosse filed and he dislocated Jackson shoulder" Stiles said  
"are serious, how Scott doing" asked  
"um yeah, he just freaking out about it" He said "why did you not come watch"  
"oh , um I had to come home, I was tired" I said  
"oh , well I have to go , I have to give the news to Scott" he said  
"ok , I will see you tomorrow bye " I said hanging up. I put my phone on the charger and went and did some homework before I went to bed.

sighed as my sister park the car in front of the school , we where late again , but we got here when the t bell rang meaning third period starts , I looked down on my outfit, a floral spaghetti strap top with a pink skirt and converse and dark blue cardigan ) I got the car and ran to class, I made it just in time , I walked into class , and saw Allison saving me a seat, I smiled .  
"why so late, Lydia and I were looking for you " she said , gave a white lie to her  
"I slept in" I said , laughing as the teacher begin to talk . this morning I woke a 4 and train and I took a shower and got ready but I decide to lay back down on my bed and I fell back to sleep , and my sister had woken up late and not trained so she the one who slept in and I just woke up late . The teacher had let us work in pairs so me and Allison worked together doing the work and talked about what to do after the game, How Lydia had plan to celebrates after the game. including Scott and I can invite Stiles . When class ended I walked out with Allison as we where walking down the stairs I saw Scott , I gave Scott smiled and told him I will see him in class. and took off , knowing Allison wanted to talk to him . I walk to my locker to grab my math book . I walked into class and saw Lydia  
"hey "I said as I seat down.  
"Late but at least you look beautiful" she said " did you hear the rumor about Scott not playing in the game.  
"I haven't heard about anything about it" I said as Scott walked in . Lydia and Scott where working on a problem on the bored and talking , when Lydia was done and teacher was telling Scott to finish his problem,  
"what where you and Scott talking about" I asked  
' I just told him I don't date loser" she said ,I rolled my eyes as the bell rang for class to end. I walked to my locker and put my things way and grab my bag and jacket begin to walk toward Allison and Lydia but I saw Stiles and Scott leaning against a wall. I walked toward them,  
'I can do something" Stiles said to Scott ,  
"like what " Scott said  
"finding the other half of the body" Stiles replied .  
"I'll help" I said scary both of the boys. I smiled as Stiles looked around trying figure out where I came form.  
"good ,lets go plan" Stiles said , I was shock of what he did next he grab my hand and took me along with him.

we ended up out his house . I set on his bed as he went to his computer to get a map of the place. and then he printed it out.  
"so why didn't I see you in first , you know it not like I -" Stiles said , but I cut him off.  
"I kind of slept in late " I said giggle . Stiles made oh sound then looked down to the ground. then he got up and walked toward his bed and set down next to me,  
"so Allison Father is hunter who out to kill Scott Kind" Stiles said  
"are you serious , why this so much like Romeo and Juliet" I said laughing a bit .  
"I know right, I don't think Allison know" He said grabbing a pill bottle , I nodded my head in agreement. I have to take this real fast , I am going to get something to drink , do you want anything " he as he got up and headed toward his door.  
"water will be fine" I said , as my throat begin to dry of how nervous I was. he nodded and left. Why am I so nervous. I been to his house before , to do research but now here we are doing nothing , I don't know what to talk about . He soon came back with water. I grab it and took a long drink as he took his Adderall , I bit my lip as he sat next me . I gave him a light smile.  
" Stiles" I said , I am going to ask him if finds anybody interesting in school . I just wanted to know if liking Lydia a lie , so I can have a chance with him.  
"y-yeah" he said as he glance me as he choke up the yeah. I blushed as my mouth to begin forming the words.  
"I heard you have a huge crush on Lydia is it true" I asked, my heart was bumping against my chest so loud as my throat begin to dry again, I licked my lip as I waited for my answers . its been a whole minute before he response to me.  
"y-yeah she pretty but I don't have crush on her" He said  
"oh , then who then" I said before he can say anything , Scott called , and after that it was blur, we both jump in Stiles jeep to go to Scott house. Once we had arrive we both jump out and ran to inside to Scott room.  
"What did you find, How did you find it , where did you find it" Stiles said right was with the question , All I knew it had deal with the half dead body. "and yeah I had a lot Adderall" as he blink his eye a lot  
" I found something at Derek Hales" Scott replied  
"Are you kidding what?" I said wanting to make sure I was right about the body  
"I don't know but there something buried there .I can smell blood" he said  
"whoa whoa blood" Stiles said " that's awesome, that's terrible, who's blood" Stiles said  
"I don't know, but when we do , your dad nails Derek for the murder and you guys help me figure out how to play lacrosse without changing , because there's no way , I am not playing that game" he said throwing his lacrosse stick on his bed as we left.

We ended up going to Beacon Hill Hospital, we walked in going straight toward the morgue. I hope my mom not working tonight.  
"hey" Stiles said pointing toward the morgue sign,  
"okay" Scott said as he begin to walk in  
"good luck" I said as me and Stiles set down . I sigh , what a long day.  
"d-do you still want to know my answer to your question form earlier" he said as he rub his neck. my heart skip a beat think of the question I had asked him, I my mouth went dry as I nodded .  
"w-well , the girl I like , she just so special there so many words to describe her, she just different" he said looking away form me as told me, who is this girl. he grab a pamphlet off the little table.  
"who the girl" I said he looked away form the pamphlet to look at me  
"t-the g-girl I-is y-" Stiles got cut of by Lydia voice , we both turned to look Lydia .  
"Do want to be a little high school amateur or go pro" she said as she begin to kiss, Jackson, thank a lot Lydia , I love you all but I try to win over my crush here. then the pamphlet was rip form Stiles hand  
"holy god" he sighed as he noticed it was Scott,  
"it was the same" Scott said looking at us, we both got up form are seat  
"are you sure" Stiles said  
"Yes" Scott replied little annoyed .  
"so he did bury the other half of the body on his property" Stiles said  
"which means we have proof he killed the girl "  
"I say we use it" Stiles said  
"how" I asked  
"tell us something first, are doing this because you want to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't" Stiles said looking at Scott  
"There was bite mark on the body Stiles .**Bite Mark" **Scott said  
"okay then we're going to need a shovel" Stiles said as we left  
. I have to tell my dad what happening . I texted him as we left, he replied back telling me just going along with it. I hope we don't get caught .

**to see Willow outfits go to my page and click on link-Elizabeth**


	4. Chapter 4

Willow Pov  
We waited until Derek left to pull up in front, how long did we wait I will have to say about a hour or something in the freezing cold . with only a tank top with a cardigan and skirt, to make matter worst ,I was stuck in a little space backseat of Stiles jeep, with shovels . Once we pulled up In front we all jump out and well I had to climb out and grab the shovels.  
"do you guys want me to help out" I said as I hand them the shovels . they both looked at each .  
"well you can hold the flashlight" Scott said . I nodded my head and grab it . We started to walk toward were the body was when Scott spoke up.  
"wait something different"  
"Different how" Stiles answered  
"I don't know , lets just get this over with" Scott said as they begin to dig, I shone the flashlight in area of the digging place.

They been digging about 30 min , I couldn't really feel my legs I kept quit during the whole progress .  
"this is taking way to long" Scott said breaking the silence. "what if he comes back"  
" then we get the hell out of here" Stiles said if it was the most obvious thing to do  
"and if he catches us" I said  
" well you run one way, and Willow and I run the other" He said smiling  
" I hate that plan" Scott groan in annoyance as they both begin to dig again .  
"stop... stop, I think I got something" Stiles said as he looked at us . Both boys begin to dig with their hands, I kneel down to so I can help out, I want to be part of this too. Once we got to the thing we hit, it was pack that was tied with whole bunch of knots . Stiles begin to untie them.  
"Hurry" Scott said  
"I'm trying , but did he have to tie it in to nine hundred knots" Stiles said. I was about to help untie them until we got them all done. , We where met with a wolf half body , not a human body ,I knew who it was Laura Hale. I knew this was bad idea, so I moved away , I have to get out of here ,I cant not betray Derek like this or the Hales, after what they did for my family.  
"ahh" Both boys screamed back  
"what the hell is that" Stiles said with fear in his voice, I bit my lip and to stop myself form crying, be strong and don't show them that you know who it is.  
"its a wolf" Scott answered  
"Yeah we can see that" Stiles said " I thought you smelled blood, like human blood" Scott looked at him and said  
"I told you something was different"  
"This doesn't make sense" Stiles said moving his hand up and down "why would Derek burry half a wolf in his front yard"  
"we..we need to get out of here" I said breaking my silence . Both boys turned to me and saw the fear and sadness cover up in my eyes. They both nodded .  
"yeah, um help me cover this" Stiles said to Scott . As they where doing that my eye fell upon a purple flower which I knew by wolf bane.  
"what's wrong" Scott said , I darted my eyes away form the Wolf bane and saw that Stiles saw it too.  
"do you see that Flower" Stiles questioned  
"Yeah , what about it" Scott said I looked at them both and answered  
"Its Wolf bane" , Scott face turned to clueless as always.  
"Haven't you ever seen The Wolfman " Stiles said scoffing at the fact that Scott didn't know . Scott shook his head , Ignored them as my eyes looked at the flower yet again and noticed that the rope was attach to it, Meaning that Laura body would stay as a wolf.  
"You are so unprepared for this" Stiles said in annoyance , I watch as Stiles went up to the Wolf bane and saw the rope attached to it . I prayed that he didn't pull on string . I prayed he didn't . But of course he did . As he was doing that I was staring in the eyes of Laura , I see the Hale fire shinning in her eye. Everything was silence.

After that , Stiles drove me home, I told him that I will see them at school tomorrow . When I got home , I told my parent what i saw. They only nodded and told everything was going to be alright , that they we will stop the alpha ,then the next day Derek got arrested , my parent wanted to bail him out as they told him when he called but he said that it doesn't matter . At school I Ignored both boys, why , because I knew that I had tell them my secret soon.

It was cold tonight for the game, I only had what I wore today .which was a big red jacket and some jeans and my black combat boots. Lydia who was talking to Scott , As Allison came up to me , I smiled at her as she sat by me. As Lydia came back as the game started . During the whole game so far No one was passing the ball to Scott. When Jackson scored , Lydia turned to me and Allison as we both cheered .  
"Lets hold the sign up now" she said Allison agree, I didn't , my eye focus on the back of Stiles head . He turned toward us as he saw the sign , then his eye met mine, I felt my cheek get hot as I eyed back to the game. After that ,Scott begin to get the ball .and we won , yay. with the help of Scott wolf powers.

After the game, Allison took off toward Scott and Lydia toward Jackson. I just stood there as I watch Scott run off and stiles looked bit worried so I walk toward Him.  
"Hey what's wrong" I said , He looked at me and then said  
"they found animals hair on the body so Derek is out of jail" He said ,inside I was happy but on my face I didn't show it.  
"oh" I said  
"oh is right, we have to find Scott" He said grabbing my hand and taking off running toward the locker room , with me in tow, when we got to the locker room . we saw Allison and Scott kissing so we hid behind the locker, I looked at stiles as he notice that we were still holding hands, we both blushed as Allison walked by us saying  
"hey Willow and Stiles" I waved  
"Hey ...yeah" Stiles said in a nervous tone, as Scott walked toward us with a goofing face .  
"I kissed her" He said with pride in his voice. I only nodded my head . as Stiles answered back  
"we saw that"  
"She kissed me" Scott said still in the daze.  
"Saw that too" I said  
"it pretty good uh?, " Stiles said like he knew, so he already had his first kissed , I felt jealous of the girl who did .  
"I-I don't know how, but I controlled it , I pulled it back , maybe I can do this , maybe its not that bad" Scott said looking us with hope.  
"yeah" Stiles said patting him on the back "we'll talk later then" we begin to walk away but Scott yanked back Stiles .  
"what" he asked  
"um well the medical examiner determines the killer of the girl to be animal , not Human" Stiles said  
"so Derek out of jail" I said  
"are you kidding?" Scott asked  
"no" Stiles answered back "and here an even bigger kick in the ass my dad ID the dead girl , both Half's , her name was -  
"Laura Hale" I said cutting him off . they both looked at me, since Stiles didn't tell me who it was and Scott can smell the shock off of Stiles , it was time to tell them . "I can explain how I know"  
'yeah , Derek was right you are hiding something" Scott said Stiles agree.  
"I am what you call a Seeker , we protect the supernatural and Human, a Seeker are the seeker of Truth we hold the balance between the world , we are strong , we are powerful and we are smart , more powerful then a werewolf" I said both boys where in shock , I continued " I had to tell you before Derek did , I didn't befriend you because of it , I did it because- " I looked at stiles but I decide not to say it " I wanted to , don't worry I will stop being your friend , because of the lie , I see you guy around" I said as tear begin to fall, my phone went off meaning my dad was here to get me. I waved at them as I left . I just lost the trust of great friend and the boy who I had fallen for.


	5. Chapter 5

Willow Pov  
I sighed as my alarm went off again for the third time this morning , I looked at the clock which read 4:30 , I decide to get up anyways , I walked toward the bathroom to wash my face form the dry tear, I looked in the mirror , I looked like shit . Red puffy eyes , red nose and my hair was mess form the tossing and turning last night ,

after I told the boys, I told my dad what had happen , he was mad because he wanted to be there to explain more of it, but then he understand when I told him Derek was dropping hint about it. When we had gotten home my dad told everyone then news, for now we are at agreement I wont talk to the boys until they get use that fact of what I am and then we can be friend again. But I was still sad ,like come on they were both good friends and everything.

I sighed and decide to train a little as I walked downstairs to the training room. my dad and sister where already there but they where talking in a whisper when I got to the bottom step .  
"What's going on" I asked  
"there was attack by the alpha" My sister said looking at me with distant eyes. Something else happened too  
" and" I said  
"Scott was there" My father said looking at me "no training today, you keep a eye on him " my dad said looking at me , I nodded and went back up to my room , picked out outfit for today, I chose my maroon cotton top , with some light jeans ,I then took my shower and put them on and I paired off my velvet combat boots, I dried my hair then I let it wavy. I walked toward the living room to watch some tv as I wait for the my sister to get ready for school , I looked at the clock 7:00 few more minute , I walked to the kitchen . my mom was there making her coffee .  
"hey mom did you hear" I said  
"yeah , poor boy , but enough of that how about your father and I take you car shopping this weekend how about that" she said putting her mug down , I smiled and nodded my head forgetting about the whole seeker thing.

my sister then came down stairs with a smile on her face , she looked at me and mom  
"why are you do happy about" I asked as I grab my bag.  
"That you are finally getting your own car" she said laughing as she grab her purse for school. I rolled my eyes and walked out the front door and into my sister car,

When we got to school , I was on a mission to my locker , because I didn't wanted to run into the boys , if I did I will break down and cry again . I got to my locker without out see the boys , which is a good sign, as I was getting my book, someone taped me on the shoulder , please don't be them , please god, I turned around and there was Lydia standing there in her glory , I sighed in happiness.  
"Hey Lydia" I said , getting my binder for English .  
"love the top , where did you get" She asked as she checked out the top of my .  
"I ordered about a week ago, you where, but of course you where texting Jackson a lot that night" I said as I looked at her  
"that true, our you going to hang out with me and Allison today at lunch are you going to ditch us for your other friends" she said wrapping her long strawberry blonde hair around her finger . I nodded my head yes , as the bell ring. let the avoiding start.

I seated my self down next to Jackson in Mr. Harris Class, Both boys looked at me, it been like that in all the classes today. when the bell for class to be over they will try to call out for me , but I walked out that class like it was the ended the world.  
I smiled at Jackson as class begin , During class ,I can hear the boys whisper , but I can barley hear them .  
" Mister Stilinski if that your ideas of a hush whisper , may consider pull out the headphones out every once and awhile " Harris said with know it all smile as he continue " I think you and Mister McCall will benefit with a little distance , Yes "  
"No" Stiles said as Mr. Harris pointed them to there new seat, they both got up and moved as Mr. Harris said  
"let me know if the separation anxiety get to be too much. I giggled as Stiles let out a fake laugh, When he heard me giggle, I felt him stare at me , but I didn't want to turn around to look at him, I went back to work ,I was about to ask Jackson for Some help , but when I turn to look at him, he was stare at Scott , I was about to say something to him, but Cassidy stood up and spoke  
"I think they found something" everyone jump out of there seats and walked to the window . including me . I watch as they brought at body toward the ambulance , but the old man jump and scream. I looked at the boys , Scott looked scared and worried .

it was now lunch ,I was now walking with Lydia to get lunch . Lydia got her lunch and started to walk away. I told her I wanted to go the bathroom first and that I will met her at the table. She smiled and nodded, After that bathroom I got my lunch as I walked toward the table Lydia was at, I noticed that she was seating by Scott and Stiles. Are kidding me , why god why, Stiles looked up and saw me, then looked at me to the empty seat next to him and then smiled at me. So there not mad , but I still want to know how they feel about the whole seeker thing . I sighed and walked over to the seat .  
"I heard it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar" Danny said  
"I heard Mountain Lion " Jackson said as he was right  
" A cougar is a mountain Lion" Lydia said correct Jackson ,I smiled as Lydia true Nature came out . but then she added her fake dumbness to it "isn't it" I hated when Lydia fake being stupid for Jackson .  
"who cares, the guy was probably a homeless tweaker who bound to die soon anyway" Jackson said . I rolled my eyes as I silently send , Lydia a message with my eye saying "really this is your boyfriend".  
"Actually I just found out who it is , check it out" Stiles said as he showed us his phone with news of the victim  
"The sheriffs department will speculate on the incident of today , but confirmed the victim as Garrison Meyer who did survive the attack , Meyers was taken to the Hospital where he remains in critical condition " I leaned way from the phone screen when Scott was spoke  
" I know this Guy"  
"You do" Allison asked  
"yeah I he use to the bus when I stayed with my dad" Scott said running his hand through his hair. I looked down at my food , I felt kind of weird sitting here .  
"can we talk about something else " Lydia piped in now looking at all of us . "like what are we going to do tomorrow night" she was now looking toward Allison and Scott. I rolled my eye and coutuine to peel my orange . They kept talking about it since I knew it had nothing to do with me.  
"how about bowling? You loving bowling! " Lydia said, Jackson Scoff and answer Lydia  
"yeah with real competition "  
"how you do know were not real competition" Allison said then direct her next question to Scott  
"do you know how to bowl "  
"sort - of" Scott answered  
"is it a yes or a no" Jackson said leaning forward to Scott  
"yeah in fact I am a great bowler" Scott said with a lot of confident.  
"oh and Willow your going " Lydia said  
"what I don't have a date" I said panicking about it , I don't want to go  
"I will set you up" Lydia said getting up ,I followed since the bell ring.

Stiles Pov

"Your a terrible bowler" I yelled at Scott as we walked down the stairs , . Scott moaned  
"I know ! I'm such an idiot"  
"God it was like watching a car wreck, first it turned into the whole group date thing , and then out of now where comes that phrase-" I said as Scott cut me off  
"Hang out" I put my hand in my face  
"you don't just hang out with hot girls, once your start hanging out you might as well become her gay best friend , oh you and Danny can hang out" Scott ignored me  
" how is this happen, its either I killed a guy or I didn't. and plus we hanged out with Willow", so he did hear me .  
"I don't think Danny like me very much" I said changing the subject.  
"then I asked Allison out" Scott said  
"am I not attractive to gay guys"  
"Frist line , and now the team caption wants to destroy me , now I am going to be late for work, oh and don't forget we are going by Willows' night to talk to her"  
" Wait Scott, I'm I attractive to gay guys, you didn't answers my question" I just wanted to know , I turn the around to walk , but I saw Willow sister Teagan, I walked toward her  
"Teagan" she turned around her hazel narrowed at the sight of me  
"yeah" she said  
"is willow going to be home to night" I asked , "Scott and I were going to come over and talk to her"  
"about her staying way form you guys or ask her to be you friend and work together, and if its the first one you will break Willow heart even more" she said annoyed tone in her voice .  
"t-the second one" I mange to choke out. she smiled  
"yeah be over to night" She said as she left, good .


	6. Chapter 6

Willow Pov  
After long day at school , I just wanted to go home and take a shower and lay down and take a power nap or so, but no , Mr. Harris had assigned homework , so I have to do that , why did life hate me so much right now. I pulled out my homework. as my phone went off. Its Lydia  
"Hello" I said as I open my book for the homework  
"how do feel about Logan "  
"what about him" I asked  
"well he going to be your date for tomorrow" I rolled my eyes as the thought of that .  
"ok,, I am fine with that" I said  
"good what are you going to wear"  
"um clothes " I said laughing at the thought of it  
'haha I am coming over tomorrow then"  
"ok,, hey I have to go, got homework" I said  
"alright" I hanged up and got back to my homework.

about an hour later of dreadful homework, a knock came form my door, I walked up to my door and opened it, Teagan stood there  
"you have company" she said walking to her bedroom, who here for me, I thought Lydia said she will be here tomorrow . I walked downstairs to the front door, and there stood Scott and Stiles . I Gulp and as they turned towards me. I waved . Good thing my dad wasn't home for this.  
"hey guys" I said they both looked at me  
"we need to talk" Scott said breaking the tension little  
'yeah of course , in my room " I said as they nodded there head as we to my room . I seated myself on my bed as they both stood in front of me  
"we can trust right " Scott said  
"Yeah , seeker are very trust worthy " I said looking at both of . they both nodded there head.  
" we thought of it , we are totally fine with it, as along as you are fine helping out beginner like us with the supernatural" Stiles said looking at me ,I smiled and nodded, I jump up and ran up to them and hugged them both.  
"I am totally fine with" I said  
"good , now we got a big problem-" Scott begin to said , I cut him  
"is it about the bus" they both nodded  
"I talked to Derek " Scott said I knew what he was going talk about  
"well lets go to the bus" I said grabbing my red coat.

"so why are we doing this again " Stiles asked, since he was little confused why he drove to the school  
"Derek said that if I want to remember , I have to go back" Scott said, unbuckling his seatbelt ." my senses will remember for me"  
"and we are listening to Derek because" Stiles said looking at us.  
"because he the only other werewolf we know" I said looking at Stiles , he nodded he is head in agreement, as both the boys got out, I climb over the seat so sit on the passenger seat as I listen to the boys talk.  
"wait just me, someone needs to keep watch" Scott said as he stop Stiles,  
"How come I'm always the guy that keeps watch, why cant Willow keep watch " Stiles answered I rolled my eyes as he continued " okay , why is starting to feel like you're batman and I'm Robin? I don't want to be Robin" I giggled as Stiles said that  
"Nobody is Batman and Robin any of the time" Scott said in disbelief  
"not even some of the time" Stiles said  
"Just stay here , and keep watch with Willow" Scott said climbing the fence. Stiles angrily walked back to the jeep and slammed the door shut as he glared at the fence.  
"don't worry Stiles you will be batman one day" I said break the tension , He looked at me in Shocked , I smiled as bit my lips .  
"Really" He said , I smiled yet again and nodded , he opened his mouth and said " are you going that Hang out tomorrow"  
"Yeah, Lydia set me up with Lacrosse Player Logan " I said in monotone voice, I looked at stiles who lips curled up in straight line as eye shifted into other emotion, like anger of somewhat. but it was gone in flash  
"oh " he said I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to go at all , but I saw someone approaching the bus with a flashlight. Stiles started to honk the horn . I moved out my seat to the back seat , as I saw Scott approaching the Jeep.  
"Go Go" Scott said yelling at Stiles to go, so Stiles backed up as we sped off.  
"so do you remember anything" I asked  
"Yeah. I was there last night and the blood -a lot of it was mine" Scott said looking at both of us.  
"so you did attack him" Stiles asked  
"No! , but I saw glowing eyes on the bus, they weren't was Derek" He said  
'and the driver" I asked  
"all I know is that I tried to protect him" He said  
"why the hell would he want you to remember that he attacked the Driver , that makes no sense" Stiles said , I think it wasn't Derek at all but the alpha  
"That what I don't Get" Scott said I opened my mouth and said  
"its a pack thing" Stiles nodded in agreement with me  
" what do you mean" Scott said Confused.  
"I don't know , Maybe its like ..an Imitation thing , it like you have to do the first kill together or something" Sties said  
"because ripping throats out is a bond experience" Scott said  
"Yeah, but you didn't do it , which means your not a killer and it also means- Stiles said but got cut off by Scott  
"I can go out with Allison" I shocked my head , boys  
"Well I was going to say that that it means you wont kill Willow and I" Stiles said  
"oh too"

I was at Allison house getting ready for the date , Lydia didn't come over since she was too busy gushing over what she was going to wear , so I put on a gray long sleeve top with pink Flower on them I match them with so bright red short and converse , I Straighten my hair then I water fall braid it on both sides so my hair was done with water falls braids in them , I thought it looked nice,but Lydia was kind of mind of my outfit choice but she got over it . me and Lydia both sat on her bed watching Allison dig through her closet . she pulled out shirt which she showed me and Lydia  
"pass" Lydia said . she pulled out another one , my eye wide  
"Pass" I said  
"let me see" Lydia said getting up and walked up to Allison closet . I smiled at Alison and shrugged my shoulder , i laid on the bed now , i wonder what the boys are doing right now.  
"this" , I sat up and looked up what Lydia was holding up . it black shirt with shinning sequence.  
"love the shirt" I said, as Allison dad walked in , we all looked at him.  
"Dad , Hello" Allison said , making her dad looked up ,  
"right, I forgot to knock" He said, Lydia jump on the bed next to me,  
"hi Mr., Argent" Lydia said  
"Hey" I said Allison looked at us and smiled then looked back at her dad  
"hey dad do you need something" she said to her dad  
"I just wanted to tell you that you will be staying inside tonight " he said putting on his jacket on  
"what , I am going out with my friend tonight" She spiked back  
"not with some animal attack people" he answered back I laid back down and ignored the conversation , Lydia got back up , so I got up and we walked up next to Allison.  
"so one a daddy girl" Lydia said,  
"yeah sometime, but not tonight" she said putting on her beanies , then walking to the window , me and Lydia followed her , and watch her jump off and land .  
"used to take gymnastics, are you coming " she said , I nodded and walked out the window , but I did a black flip of the roof and landed Allison laughed and gave me high five  
"coming Lydia" I said laughing  
"I will take the stair" she said leaving the window, Allison and I continue to laughed

When we got to the bowling ally Logan was ten minute late, I watch as Lydia pretend to suck at bowling with Jackson so Jackson will look like a great boyfriend, I scoff and continued to tie my shoes,  
"hey babe how about you go buys some drink" Logan said breaking out my thought , I looked at him if he was crazy, so he wanted to play the jerk game, well lets play.  
"alright , I will be back" I said grabbing the money he gave me, I walked to the counter and order five drinks. I walked back , with the drinks,  
"oh let me help you" Scott said he grab two the drink form my hands  
'those are yours and Allison, thanks " I said handing Jackson and Lydia drink and I had one left which was for me. "here your left over money babe" I said smirk and handing the money to Logan, he looked like he was hit in the face  
"where my Drink" he said  
"you didn't tell me to buy you drink too, you just said buy some drink, sorry" I said taking a sip of my Pepsi, he scoff and looked away. That's right don't be jerk. I looked at Lydia with disbelief looked , she gave me sorry look , I nodded as it was okay. After Lydia plus Jackson went , Scott was up , he went and the all went straight to the gutter, everyone laughed but Allison and I didn't.  
"Just aim for the middle" Allison said  
"anything but the gutter" Jackson said laughing , I rolled my eyes, Logan lend up to my ears whisper in to my ears " wow he sucks" I glared at him , I whisper back "are you any better" he scoff " you know I am" I rolled my eye , as I looked back at the game , as Scott got a other gutter bowl,  
"Great job McCall , what a pro" Jackson said joking as Logan went up , he winked at me  
"this is for you Princess" he said looking at me . I narrow my eyes and pretend to throw up as Allison and Scott looked at me. He missed few of the pins , I got up , and grab the bowl. and the bowl went down the ally I got three of the pins , my bowl came back , I grab it and went again , all my pins were gone,  
"that was for my mom" I said laughing  
"Nice one Beckett " Jackson said giving me high-five , I smirked at Logan , as I sat down again. Few more around again , then it was Scott turned again, this time Allison went up to him , I heard little of it, Allison sat back down again , I leaned over and said  
"little cheeky aren't we now" she laughed blushed, but after that got Scott going and winning Allison and Him the game. but what made my day was when Lydia totally told Jackson that she got this and totally got a strike, that made Jackson mad but me happy, Lydia becoming her true self., when we where about to leave , Jackson and Scott where having a deep conversation. I wonder what about ,  
"Hey I am getting you ride" Logan said looking around the place except at me.  
"um no , I got ride, thanks for the date" I said adding sarcasm at the end. He looked me then told us bye and left, I looked at Lydia  
"mind giving me ride home" I said  
" sure "  
well this hang didn't go so bad as I thought , expect for my date.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow POV  
I punch the punch bag again and again. I was not in the mood , since mother nature visited me last night , so I had really bad cramps right now, I hate being a girl.  
"take it easy" my dad said as he was helping Teagan out .  
"I can't , I feel like death right now" I said as I stopped and wipe the sweat off my forehead,  
"why don't you quit for today and get ready for school" he said as walked up to me , I nodded and Headed toward the shower, after my shower I got dress in my baby blue polka dot cami tank top , with some dark skinny jeans , with a pink cardigan and brown ankle boots ,I dried my hair ,left natural. My mom had breakfast on the table , which was pancakes and bacon. I was glad to have some sugar.

Teagan and I Barley made to school on time , I went straight to my locket , when I got there , Stiles and Scott where there  
"Morning" I said as I open my Locker .  
"I want the truth when I tell you this" Scott said looking at me , I turned my attention to him  
"Alright , what is it" I said as I closed my locker  
"do you think Derek the alpha" He said  
'no, why because , why would he kill his own sister for power" I said looking at them "why"  
"well I visited Derek last, , after Stiles told me the bus driver dead" he said ,I looked at Stiles  
"why didn't you tell me" I said  
"well I-I-I forgot" Stiles said , I rolled my eyes and looked at Scott to continue,  
"he said I was part of the alpha pack since he the one who bit me" I nodded as the bell rang. I looked at Stiles  
"I am mad at you , how can you forget about me" I said as I narrowed my eyes in a playful matter. His face turned red as he mumble something long line of "who can ..." that all heard. I grab Stiles hand and squeezed he looked at in shock , I smiled  
"I'm play around Stiles , let's go to class before we are marked Tardy" He can only nodded , I looked at Scott who grinning .

in class we took are seat , I sat on left side of Stiles as Scott was seated in front of him..Stiles kept bugging Scott about the Alpha and Derek. The teacher handed back are test paper, As I got my , which was a B+ , Scott yelled at Stiles  
"I don't Know" everyone looked at him, Stiles got his paper back an A was written on , he turned to look at me , I smiled and he Smiled back and then looked at Scott who total got a D- .  
"Dude you need to study more" Stiles said as Scott around to look at him then back to his paper "that was joke ..dude , its one test , you can make it up"  
"do you want help studying" I asked  
"no , I am study with Allison after school" he said  
"That's my boy" Stiles said patting Scott on the back, I rolled my eyes, boys and there horny minds  
'We're just studying" Scott said, Stiles leaned toward Scott  
"no your not , not if I'm forced to live vicariously through you, squander that colossal opportunity , I ..I swear to got , Ill will have you de balled"  
"okay, just no more question" Scott said  
"alright no more question about the alpha or Derek , especially Derek who stills scares me"  
"Stiles if your not doing nothing after school , we can study together" I said , shock myself when I said it, he mouth moved up and down and as he tried to say something ,  
"A-A-Alight" he finally said , I smiled and nodded

"so Scott coming over tonight" Lydia said after Allison told us about the study date.  
"its just studying" Allison said  
"it not just studying, as Lydia will implied it" I said as I looked at Lydia , who smirked  
"it like getting into a hot tub, somebody will eventually pop a feel" Lydia said, as Allison looked Confused  
"well, so what are you saying" she asked  
"well I am saying is well, make sure he cover up" Lydia said as it was the most oblivious thing  
"uh"  
"hello snow white, she means condom" I said laughing  
"are you kidding , after one date" she said  
"don't be a prude , just a little taste" Lydia said  
'well how much is a little taste" she asked looking both at us, I shrugged  
"wow you really like" Lydia said  
"well he different , before I moved here, I had planned not boyfriend until college" Allison explained  
'I have to go meeting up with Stiles" I said make sure I got all my books  
"oh another study date" Lydia said  
"were not going be doing what you are implying" I said  
"well at least your on your way , little virgin" Lydia said  
"Lydia , I love you and all but were in public" I said , they both laughed and as I waved goodbye.

I waited by Stiles jeep , when saw him coming over  
"hey ready to study" he said looking down  
"yeah lets go" I said , he walked toward the passage door and opened it for me "thanks" he ran to driver and jumped in, he backed up the jeep and not half out the parking lot , Derek pops up in front of us. Stiles hit the breaks  
"oh my god" he said and then he looked me " he every where" we both got out and to check what was happen , Scott was saying some stuff him , 48 hours , as car begin to honk at us to hurry. Allison and Jackson begin to walk toward us,  
"I am put him your car" Scott said as he picked up Derek and put him the passage seat, Stiles opened the driver door and let me climb over so I can seat in the back.  
" you need to help me" Derek said gritting his teeth  
"why should I help you" Scott implied back  
"because you need my help and she Argent" Derek said  
"okay, get him out of here " Scott said, Stiles put the jeep in gear and turned to face Scott  
"I so hate you for this" as we took off .

I leaned forward and to check on Derek  
"Derek who shot you" I asked with concern in my Voice, since the Beckett and the Hale go way back  
"I don't know" He answered back, I bit my lips and pulled out my phone to text my dad about it . Stiles tried to call Scott no answer  
"Please don't try bleed on my Seats" Stiles yelled at Derek , as Derek took off his leather Jacket " okay , where almost there"  
"almost where" he asked  
"your house"  
you cant take me there" Derek said  
"I cant take you to your own house"  
"not when I cant protect myself" Derek said, Stiles narrowed his and pulled over to the side.  
"what happens if Scott cant find you magic bullet uh? are you dying" Stiles said as he shouting at Derek  
"not yet , I have a last resort" Derek said  
"what last resort" Stiles said as Derek pulled up his shirt sleeve and showed us  
"oh my god" Stiles said as he put his hand on his face in disgust . I looked at him with pain in my eyes  
"is that contagious ? you should probably get out" Stiles said , Derek open his mouth and barked a order to Stiles "Drive the car now"  
"I think you shouldn't even be barking order with the way you look, I think I could drag your little werewolf ass out and leave you in the middle of the road" stiles said  
"Stiles" I said , he looked at me, then at Derek who begin to talk  
"Drive the car or I'm going to rip out your throat , with my teeth" Stiles looked at Derek then at me , I was just looking at Derek with concern. Stiles put the jeep in gear and we took off yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow Pov  
Stiles decide to pull over on the side of the road. It was dark now as the street light shinned through the front of stiles jeep. Derek was still in pain, and Stiles, well he was trying to get a hold of Scott yet again. Stiles just got a hold of him, finally  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with him" Stiles yelled through the phone, I didn't hear Scott replied when Stiles continue to talk to him "Where? Oh and by the way he starting to smell" Stiles said looking at Derek. "Like Death" I laughed little at it, until Derek gave me a deadly glare. I shut my mouth and continue to listen to Stiles conversation on the phone " what about your boos" Stiles looked at Derek and said " you're not going to believe where he wants me to take you" then Derek grab the phone form Stiles and gritted his teeth as he spoke " did you find it " there was paused and then Derek begin to talk again " look if you don't find it , I'm dead" I rolled my eyes and slouch in my seat " think about this, the alpha called you out against your will, he will do it again, and maybe next time he will have you kill someone or you'll be killed, if you want to stay alive ,you need me , find the bullet " After that whole thing , the inside of the jeep got quiet as Stiles begin to drive . I sighed and looked at the window what a long night this is.

When we got to the animal clinic, my phone beeped as I got text message, I picked it out my pocket, it was a text message form Scott  
"does Nordic Blue Monkshood mean" I asked Derek as Stiles looked over at my phone. Derek looked at us and nodded his head. I noticed he was sitting on piles of bag.  
"that's a rare form of wolfsbane , he needs to bring me the bullet " he said  
"why " Stiles asked  
"I will die without it" Derek said ,we begin to walk more inside of the clinic , Derek took off his shirt , and put his arm on the metal table.  
"You know that really doesn't look like something that some Echinacea and a good night sleep couldn't take care of" Stiles said. I rolled my eyes  
"really Stiles" I said  
"when the infection reaches my heart ,it will kill me" Derek said  
'Positive isn't really in your vocabulary " Stiles said , as Derek begin to dig around ,looking for something .  
"If he doesn't get here with the bullet in time, Last resort" he said  
"which is "I said Derek brought out a saw, my eyes widened at the sight.  
"your are gonna to cut off my arms" he said looking between Stiles and I  
"are you out of your mind Derek" I yelled Stiles then picked up the saw and turned it on  
"oh my god" he said  
"I'm not going to cut off your arm Derek" I said as I watch him tie the blue elastic around his arm.  
"What if you bleed to death" Stiles asked, I started to pace around, Scott you better show right now.  
"it will heal, if it work" he said  
"look I'm not going to doing, and looking at Willow she isn't going to do it either" Stiles said, I stopped and looked at Derek with nervous look  
"why not" He snapped at us  
"well because cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood" Stiles yelled  
"you faint at the sight of blood" Derek said  
"no!But I might at the sight of chop off arm" Stiles said I licked my lip this is the worst day of my life. I push Stiles and got of front of Derek.  
"I will do it" I said  
'what no freaking way, had the inflation got into your head Willow" Stiles said as he stood next to me  
"then one of you two has to do it or I will cut off both of yours head off" Derek threaten  
"you know ,I'm so not buying your threats-" Stiles begin to say, but Derek reached a cross and pulled Stiles close to him "alight ,okay, bought and sold, I will do it" Stiles said picking up the saw , but Derek threw up, his body is trying to heal up  
"what the hell is that" Stiles said  
"it's my body , trying to heal itself" Derek said  
"it's not doing very good job at it" Stiles said "I think I can't do it" he mumble  
just do it" Derek snapped , Stiles put the saw on Derek arm . I kept looking at the door, Hurry up Scott. Stiles looked at me. With pleading eyes, I gulped and walked toward him. this is not the time to be scared, I am Seeker, I am tough, I put my hand on top of Stiles, I looked at him and nodded, I am tough  
"Stiles" it Scott, finally he show up

"what the hell are you doing" Scott said looking at us, Stiles and I dropped the saw as Stiles spoke  
"oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares"  
"Did you get it" Derek said, Scott begin to dig around his pocket and pulled out a Bullet, Derek grab it out of Scott hand and looked over it. I opened up my mouth but no words came out.  
"What are you going to do with it" Stiles said  
"I'm gonna, I'm gonna" Derek fell to the floor, with the bullet, Scott went after it.  
"Oh god Derek" I said as I went to Derek. I begin to check for a pulse, if he had a pulse, I wouldn't have felt it, but I am just so scared right now, that I couldn't find it .Stiles being to slap him. I ran my hand through my hair. Oh god, please don't be dead  
"Derek" I yelled at his face "Derek"  
"Scott, what the hell are we supposed to do" Stiles said  
"I don't know" Scott said  
"Derek" I yelled one last time, Stiles looked at me, I was about to have panic attack. Stiles grab my hand and push me way form Derek. I don't know what to do.  
"He not waking up" I said  
"I think he dying, no I think his dead" Stiles said panicking, I bit my lip  
"I got it" Scott yelled  
"Please don't kill me for this" Stiles mumble as he punched Derek in the face "uh, oh god" Derek eyes open, all my sense clam down. I didn't want to see someone die today, "oh thank god" I said, Derek looked around, and his eye met the bullet in Scott hand  
"Give it to me" he said as Scott and Stiles picked him off the ground. I stood in between the boys as I watch Derek bite the bullet, poured out the wolfsbane and then lit it on fire, blue smoke started to appear, Derek scooped it up and put it on his arm. Then his finger. He started to yell in pain, I was so frighten that I grab someone hand. Derek fell to the floor screaming, then it stop, I sigh in relief, I let go of the hand as Stiles begin to cheer  
"That was Awesome. Yes!"  
"Are you okay" I asked  
"Oh you mean except for the agonizing pain?" He said to me  
"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign" Stiles said  
"Okay, we saved your life, which means you're going to leaves us alone, got that , and if you don't , I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything" Scott yelled  
"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you" Derek said, Derek is right, they wouldn't help Scott.  
"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott said  
'I can show you exactly how nice they are" he said  
"What do you mean?"

After Derek left with Scott, Stiles drove me home. Here we are, parked in front of my house, I looked at Stiles  
"Thanks" I said, grabbing my bag and opening the door, Stiles grab my hand, I face him  
"If you ever get scared like that again, you can always grab my hand again" he said rubbing his neck with his other hand ,I blushed as I thought back to what happen at the clinic ,  
"Yeah" I let go of his hand and went to hug him. His body tensed up and as he slowing started to hug back, I felt so safe in his arm, why can't thing be normal like this, I pulled away. And looked at him, I bit my lip and as I went for it, I kissed his cheek, I looked at him, He looked like he was in a dazes  
"I better get going" I said blushing at what I did, he only nodded about four times, I ran out to my house with a huge smile upon my face.

my Father greeting me at the door  
'how was your day" He said  
"Crazy , so I go to school right, after school Derek show up with Wolf bane in his system, so me and Stiles had to take care of him , when Scott went to go look for the bullet right, Stiles and I almost chopped off Derek arm , but Scott the Teen wolf so saved Derek life .. okay now but the worst thing about it is that Kate back" I said looking at my dad  
"is that right, well why did you have big smile upon your face then, don't tell me that Stiles kid" He said  
"It nothing dad, Good night " I said running up the stairs , what a long boring/ great day it was. I change out my clothes into my pajamas , and went to sleep .


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

My phone went off again, I looked at it again, to see Lydia texted me,

_Form: Lydia _

_You better get your butt outside right now_

I rolled my eyes, I did not want spend the rest of my night, as a third wheel. As we watch Notebook again. I grab my red coat form my closet and put it over my red t-shirt , I make sure my sweatpants were rolled down, I wasn't wear any makeup and my hair was disaster so I threw it in a bun and grab my keys and purse , I walked outside and got into the backseat of Lydia car,

"I told you I will drive myself to your house" I said a I buckle up "I did get my own car yesterday" Lydia turned to look at me

"What kind of car did you get" She asked like if she was really interest of what I got.

"A Jeep Liberty" I said she only nodded as we drove to the movie story.

"So what are we going to be watching?" I asked as we got there

"The Notebook" Lydia answered right way, then a whole debt over which movie to watch started between Jackson and Lydia.

"What do you think Willow" Jackson asked

"I really don't care, I just want to watch a movie" I said slouching in my seat. "Or read one my new books I brought or go to sleep, I really don't care" they both weren't paying any more attention at me after my rant. How rude of them

"Fine" Jackson said, as he got out of the car.

"Lydia have we seen the Notebook like millions of time, why again" I asked now seating more forward in my seat.

"I don't care, if we have seen it like a million of time, we are going to watch it" She said, now taking her phone out.

"I rather watch old lacrosse games of Jackson" I mumble. Lydia turned to glare at me. "What it's the truth?"

"Whatever, take a picture with me, but first put your hair down, you look like a slob" She said, I sighed and did what she asked and got in the camera with her , we both smiled in the picture then duck face and more and more other faces. I sat back down in the backseat, what is taking Jackson forever in there, I looked at the store and saw the light going in and out, something not right, I felt the energy of supernatural in there.

"Lydia , I will be right back" I said getting out the car I started to walk slowly toward the window , to look through, but as I got class, I got push to ground with so much force , The Alpha , I got up really fast , Lydia was screaming , this my chance to get him. I took after him.

I followed his energy to the wood, I took my phone out to call my Dad or mom, but the phone flew out my hand, My eye met with the red eye of an Alpha, I smirked and as I gather up my strength, In the reflection of the Alpha red eyes, I can now see my eyes were green now, I was now being a seeker ,I grab my the bracelet around my wrist and pulled it off, as I pulled it off and turn into a chain, I wiped it so It can grow about 3 feet , with this , I can suck the energy out the alpha until its weak and has no longer the will to fight . I just got to wrap this chain around them in any way to get the energy, I just have to do it , I was about to do something so stupid , Let's just pretend its training , yeah just like training

"Ahh" I yelled as I started to ran toward him, block as the chain went to him, as I wiped the chain around again as I let go of one the end to tie around his but no luck I missed, My heart was beating way to fast, I have to be calm, Focus, The Alpha ran toward me, everything was in slow motion when the Alpha plowed me to the ground, all my breath left my mouth, my side was burning form the impact of the fall. I grab my side to see if I was bleeding which I wasn't.

Huffing I slowly got up, Focus, just focus I got this I said to myself as I wiped the chain around again, I let go of one the end and aim for his left arm. It wrapped itself around the arm. I can feel the energy leaving the Alpha body, the alpha stated to pull on the chain bring me close to him. It brought me closer and closer with each pull, I tried to stop it by digging my feet in the dirt with my foot but it was doing anything , the Alpha is strong , I am so stupid, why did I think I can do this by myself , this so not like training at all , and now I am face to face with him, With the chain now connected to both of us, I can see the truth of what he is, eyes to eye I can find it, I let myself search the red eye of any truth but all I saw was fire and smoke, and something else. Who is this? I felt the energy leave my body, the alpha finally let go of the chain and as I weakly let go of my end, I fell to the floor in darkness.

I felt someone grab a hold of me. I was too weak to open my eye to tell who it was, but I can't tell who it is, but I felt safe with the person. They walk, and they walked, they stopped walking and opened a door they started to climb up stairs as they slightly laid me on the bed. I gave up and fell back to the darkness. All I can dream about is the Alpha burning red eye,

"Willow" The voice, it was ruff and it was deep, I know this voice, "Willow you need to wake up" I slowly open my eye, all I saw was burned wood ceiling, I slowly got up, I looked around and notice I was now in Derek Home. So it was Derek who brought me home.

"Willow" I turned to the voice to see, My Parents, my sister Teagan and Derek now standing in front of me. My mom looked worried and she started to check me.

"Willow what happen, I get a called form Derek telling me he found my daughter in the woods all bruised up "My mom said as she wiped her eyes form tears that had fallen form her eyes.

"Tell us what Happen, was it the Alpha "Derek said in a demand tone, I looked at and answered

"I was stupid and went after the Alpha" I said looking down as my eyes started to burn with tear but I won't let them fall ,I told how it happen and what when down. They nodded their heads when I told them how I almost got to it.

"The energy was it familiar in any way" Derek said

"No, this Alpha is monster on both end, the energy was evil to the bone" I said looking at them my father sighed and looked us

"Thank Derek, if anything comes up of the alpha I will let you know as always" My father said, Derek nodded his head, my father picked me up, I turned to look at Derek

"Thanks Derek" I said smiling, he smiled a little and gave me a half waved as my dad.

"Let's get you home now" My mom said

"Mom is Lydia okay and how about Jackson" I asked

"Lydia and Jackson are alright dear" she said

I jumped inside the shower as I let the water run down my burning body, I quickly wash my body and hair, and shaved little. School was today, I wonder is the boys are worried about me, I know Lydia stayed home, and don't know what happen to Jackson, and today is Allison birthday, maybe I should text her, since Derek found my phone and gave to my parent at least it wasn't broken, I didn't get the chance to look if I got any message on it since I got home, When we had gotten home, both my parent wanted to know every detail of what happen so I told them again.

Then my mom and sister push me into the bath to check my body for bites and scratches, I don't why since Seeker cant turned into werewolf when they get bitten by Alpha or get a scratch, by the time there were done they finally let take a shower. Then mom asked me if I was going to go with her and my dad to my teacher conference today, I told her I was tired and I didn't want deal with anything right now, my mom agree and let me be, I let the water run down my face, as I remember when I looked inside the Alpha eyes, I saw the truth in it eyes, why there were doing this, I washed the soap off my body as I quickly jumped out the shower, still dripping wet, I wrapped the white towel around my body as I hurry down the stairs, don't forget I almost slip down the stairs and it was good thing my whole family was in the living room. So I don't have to repeat myself, because I only wanted to say thing once.

"Honey what you are you okay" My mom said looking at me, I only nodded my head "well why in such hurry that you have to come down the stair in just a towel on and still soaking wet" I looked around at them.

"When I was in Seeker mode, and we were face to face I saw something in his eye" I said they now looked interest of what I was now going to say.

"What did you see, did you see the truth and why he is doing this "My father asked looking in my eyes.

"This alpha isn't just doing this for fun" I said I looked at ever one when I said "their doing this for **Revenge.**


	10. Chapter 10

Seeker Chapter Ten

After what I had said , my family only thought about one thing, why would they want revenge and against who was the only question linger on my parent tongue. When that was over, both of Parent got ready to leave, I told them that I wasn't going but decide at the last minute that I am going, since they might have some late work that I can do. So I got dress, in a pair of black jean with a blue sweater and put on my combat boots on and tied my hair ponytail. I grab my bag and met with my parent by the front door, I saw Teagan grab her bag too, her dyed blonde was now braid to the side.

"You're going too, Teagan "I asked as we left the door to go outside.

"Yeah" She said

"I thought if we all go, we can have a family dinner" my mom spoke up, when we got in the car.

"Yeah, so where are we going to have this family dinner at" I asked laughing

"Whoever had the better grades, can pick the place" My dad said

"That will probably be me "Teagan said looking at me. I gasp and looked at her

"I think my grade will be better" I said sticking my tongue out at her, she rolled her eyes and did the same, we all laughed on the way to the school.

When we arrived, we spilt up, Mom and me, and Dad and Teagan.

"I hope I hear good news on your grades" My mom said as we enter the build together.

"I think all my grade are okay expect for Mr. Harris class "I said as we walked to one of the teacher who will give my report for my class.

My Class are going okay, except for Mr. Harris who in which he gave me a low C for his class, He blames me who hangs out with two boys who easily distract a young hormonal girl like me, my mom had rolled her eye and told him, that I am under control of that and said that I will work harder to get my grades up by the end of the semester, in which in return he said he would like to see that happen. I wanted get up and yell at him for being so cold hearted, and tell my mom that he the problem because he hates the boys I hang out with and makes me suffer it. I will show him a good grade with my fist, but it's only a wish. Other than that all my grades where least a B or A but Chemistry was C, and I only had one A which was PE, My mom was very acceptable of my grade and just told to , My phone beep with text message as I left the class , I took my phone

_From Stiles:_

_Hey I came by your house this morning, but your mom told me you were sick, I know that's lie, since Lydia told me that you ran off, what happened _

I read over the text about five times and decide to tell him anyways

_To Stiles _

_I went after that Alpha_

After I send the message Stiles replied right way

_From Stiles_

_YOU WHAT! , Are you okay, did you get hurt? _

I sighed at the thought that he was worried about me

_To Stiles _

_I'm fine, I didn't get hurt at all, thanks for worry about me _

I send the message and put my phone way, since my sister and dad was walking toward up,

"So who won" Teagan said, both of my parents discussed of who won, my phone went off

"Who are you texting "Teagan asked as she reached for my phone form my pocket, but swapped her hand way.

"None of your business" I said, as a scream echo form women. We all turned our head as people started to run around.

"What the hell is going "I asked?

"I don't know but be careful "My dad said as we begin to walk around, People ran pass me claiming they saw a mountain Lion, A mountain lion are you freaking kidding me, so the alpha trying to cover up his track or a freaking lion actually came down to beacon hills for a stroll in to the school parking lot or something, I don't know but I will go with the first one the alpha is trying to cover up his tracks.

"Every stay clam" Sheriff Stilinski said pulling his gun out of the holster, People were getting into those car, and yelling, in the corner I saw Allison dad, Chris going to his car, and pulled out something, we met eyes, the Argent and the Beckett family never got along since the difference on werewolf and other thing, but they kept their peace and so are we, I narrowed my eyes at him and went on my way with my business to find the Mountain lion

I kept my eye on the Sheriff so nothing happen to him, But when I saw that white car backing up, I started to run toward him, that stupid white car, whoever driving I am going to give them hard time.

"Mr. Stilinski are you okay "I said crunch down to help. Other people started to gather around to help out.

A gun shot ringed through everyone ears, I help up the sheriff up as we walked up to the shooting came from, and there stood Allison dad looked at the now dead Mountain lion. After while people started to leave, both of my parent looked at me telling me we have to go.

"I am going to text stiles to meet up with you at the hospital "I said to Mr. Stilinski only looking me and nodded

"Thank you" he said as the ambulance took him. I waved bye and took my phone at to tell stiles, but I had message form earlier

_From Stiles _

_I will always worry about you _

I smiled at the message but then frown as I wrote back to him, telling about the mountain lion and how I tried to save his dad form a stupid backing white car, that his dad at the hospital since I didn't get there on time to save him.

I got in the car, with my parent, the car ride home was silence

"Dad, do you think that it was the alpha who put the mountain lion on school grounds "I asked, my dad looked at me,

"It's a possibility" he sighed as he answered

"I guess we are having left over tri –tip tonight for dinner" My mom said

"That sound good" Teagan said

"It's a great way to end the day, left overs" I said laughing, the other started to laugh. No Alpha is going ruin this


	11. Chapter 11

Seeker Chapter Eleven

I woke up with a jolted and breathing for Air this morning all I can think of my dream was those red eyes of evil. I quietly shoved my blankets off me and turned to look at the clocked which in bright red number read 1:.00 am, I rubbed my face with my hand and walked to the bath. I turned on the facet and splash cold water upon my face. I looked at the mirror. The reflection that stared right me , had my brown eyes , with the bed head of mess wavy brown hair, I ran my finger through my hair and sigh, the Alpha really got me , invading my life and now my dreams. I sighed and walked back to my room. I laid down on my bed and ever so slightly I closed my eyes and dream but when I opened the again my alarm was ringing through my ear, I groan in protest to get up at 4:00. Today is going to be a bad day.

I walked to the training room , and started to punch the punching bag as I was doing that my hand slipped and then my footing decide to be like hey I think I am going slip to , so when that happen I head budded the punching bag. I sighed in defeat and decided to skip practices and go back to bed, maybe if I sleep it off for three hour maybe the bad luck charm will go way. I laid down back on my bed hoping and pray that it happened.

"Willow what are doing" Teagan said stand by my door frame.

"I don't feel too good, I just going to wake up at 6 " I said , she just nodded her and left my room , and closing the door.

"Willow wake you're going to be late to school" I jolted up out my sleep and looked around, my alarm was blasting to full volume. Teagan was standing in front of me with a worried look, I looked at the time which read 7:00, I quickly got up and started to head to the shower, for quick shower, when I got out ran back into my room put on my undergarment then I dig through my closet and then my drawer for my outfit for today which was white knit sweater and pair of dark jean with my red converse and then I threw on my sky blue cardigan, I grab all my hair and comb through it and put it a high messy bun and put little makeup which was mascara and eyeliner . I grab my bag and turned to my sister to sassy her out.

"Why didn't you wake me when my alarm went off "I said to my sister who rolled her eyes in return "don't you have your car to go to school in" I asked

"Dad had to go to work early so he couldn't take mom to work so mom took my car , so hurry up are we are going to be late if we don't leave now" She said leaving to go outside . I grab my key and locked the door and got into my car.

"Do have any lunch money for today" I asked remembering that I didn't grab any money from my mom since I slept in late.

"Yeah, do you need some "Teagan said digging in her purse pulling out money when we stopped at red light. I looked at time to see how much time we had, 5 min left.

"Yeah, thanks just put it in my wallet" I said when the light begin to flick red. Are you kidding me, it a good thing we were free to go through since we had the right of way.

We made it just in time with 2min to spare. Thank god for all those Green lights.

I walked to my locker and grab my English book and my notebook, I shut my locker to only to see Scott puppy eyes

"Is Stiles talking to you" He asked as we begin to walk to English

"Kind of, the last we talked was yesterday" Then I noticed his appearance he looked stressed out. "Are you okay Scott, you look like you're on mission form hell" I asked.

"Just got stay form Allison" He said as we walked into English, I gave him a confused look, but the look of Stiles giving Scott the I am mad at you look meaning Stiles hasn't talked to Scott because of what had happened.

"Hey Stiles" I said taking the seat in front of him. He smiled at me in returned. Once Scott seated himself behind Stiles he begin to talk to him.

"Still not Talking to me" Scott said, I didn't want to listen because it there friendship that and they needed to sorted it out, without a third party. But my ears perked up when Scott said he went to Derek for help. That will make him talk for sure.

"If I was talking to you, I will say that your idiot for trusting him" Stiles finally said to Scott. I smiled at the fact Scott used Derek for it. The bell rang signal for class to start, I opened my notebook to begin the lesson when Stiles finally cracked

"What did he say?"

"So he wants you to type in to your animal side and get angry" Stiles said as we left class, Scott nodded his head

"Every time you do that, you try to kill someone and that someone is usually me or Willow" Stiles said pointing at himself then to me. I raised an eyebrow at him

"Scott can try to kill me all he wants but he won't be able to" I said as both boys looked at me, I gave them cute little smile as they agreed

"I have to be able to control it" Scott said after admitted that Derek is the only one who can teach him

"How is he able to do that" Stiles asked Scott shrugged his shoulder and answer with I don't know.

"I don't think he doesn't know either" Scott said, the look the came upon Stiles face, meant he was annoyed with the whole Derek thing

"Okay, when do you see him again" Stiles said in a huff

"He said not to talk about and to act normal and get through the day" Scott said as Stiles went to stop him with his hand asked again when he will see Derek again

"He pick me up from the animal clinic after work" Scott said Stiles bend his back little in cute way I will say.

"After work then, that will give me time" Stiles said, Scott looked confused as I just can't believe Stiles is going to help out a werewolf with it anger.

"To do what" Scott asked

"To teach you myself" Stiles said taking off .I smiled at Scott and gave him a thumb up and rush toward Stiles.

"Hey Stiles wait up" I said, Stiles stop and turned toward me and smiled. "How your dad doing, I know I asked yesterday since I went over to drop off food, since my mom found out you and your dad are eating taking out every night" I said ranting out. He and gave me goof looking smiled, I blushed

"He doing okay, but thanks for you know "He said scratching behind his neck. I smiled at

"I just wish I would of got there on time, you know then you dad won't be hurt "I said looking down at my feet , then I felt a sudden push forward and my face went into Stiles chest in a embrace of a hug.

"All it matter is that you try" he said I felt his neck get out as I wrapped my arm around his neck, was he blushing. We pulled apart as the bell rang. We both just stood there looking at each other. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack, we begin to lean little until

"Willow there you are" Lydia said now walking toward me. Stiles and I both looked annoyed, didn't Lydia see we were having a moment. I looked a stiles a blush as Lydia took my hand as I watch stand there looking at me disappear down the hall

"Lydia what the hell, did you see what was happen right over there" I said as we both enter the class

"Well I just saved you from getting a tardy and detention" Lydia said looking me and smiling. I gave her annoyed looked but thanked her anyways since there no use to agree for.

At lunch I sat with Lydia and Allison as I was too embarrassed to seat with Stiles and Scott, but mostly Stiles since the moment we all most had. I picked at my salad as Allison gave us some history about her family half the stuff she tell us I already know about.

"The what? Of who" Lydia asked as she flung her fork around little. I turned to look at the boy when Allison started to talk again, Scott was hiding his head behind A world history book, when Stiles was eating, Scott eye met my, I gave him a smiled and turned back to the girls, hoping Stiles was looking over here, Allison begin ready form her book as Lydia responses to it was boring and boring.

"To man eating monster" Allison said finish the passage

"Does this have anything to deal with your family" Lydia asked, you have no idea Lydia.

"How does this connect to your family Allison" I asked as I put my napkin on my plate. Allison read from her book and then looked back at us

"His name was Argent" She said

"Your ancestor killed a big wolf so what" Lydia said

"Not just a big wolf, take a look at this picture" Allison said flip her book around so me and Lydia can look at it. There spotted on the page was big wolf like creature no doubt a werewolf and mostly likely not beta or omega but an Alpha. The look on Lydia face was like she was remembering what she saw that night at the movie story .

"Lydia "Me and Allison said in concern, Lydia broke out of her daze and spoke

"It look like a big wolf, See you in History" She said grabbing her bag and leaving, we watch her leave, when Allison turned to me.

"What about you Willow" Allison asked

"I agree with Lydia, it's just a big wolf, it not like a shape shifter" I said picking up my plate "I will be back, taking this to the trash" as I grab Lydia plate too. As I was walking back, Stiles came out nowhere (mostly likely form the table) and grab me by my hand.

"Hey what's going on" I asked as we got closer and closer to the coach office.

"I am going to need your help with Scott, it is your free period right" Stiles asked as we enter the office.

"Yeah, why are doing in coach office" I said as I looked out for coach. I heard digging around and drawer closing.

"Well I am going need these if we are going to help out Scott" Stiles said holding up a heart monitor and coach phone, I rolled my eyes as we walked out to meet up with Scott.

"Okay put this on" Stiles said to Scott and gave him the heart. Scott grab it and then looked right at Stiles and I

"Isn't this one the heart monitor for the track team? " Scott asked, I gave him a pointed looked and nodded my head.

"Yeah I borrowed it" Stiles said and right of way Scott knew that it was lie.

"Stole it" He said

"Temporally misappropriated, Coach use it to monitor his heart rate with his phone as he Jogs" Stiles said

"You are going to wear for the rest of today" I said pulling out Coach Phone form stiles bag, Scott looked at the phone

"Isn't that coach phone" He asked, I gave him guilty look when stiles answered.

"That we stole" He said

"Why" Scott asked, stop asking question Scott just go with it. Stiles was thing the same way when he sighed and said "okay, well your beat rate goes up when you go wolf right?" I cut off Stiles

"When you play lacrosse, when you're with Allison, whenever you get angry" I said as Stiles and Scott nodded in agreement.

"Maybe learning how to control it, is try learning how to control your heart rate "Stiles said

"Like the Incredible Hulk" Scott said smiling

"Kind of like the Incredible Hulk" Stiles replied

"No, I'm like the Incredible Hu" But Stiles got mad and cut him off

"Just shut and put this on" he said.

We place Scott on the middle of the field, I wrapped duct tape around his hand form behind so he won't use them.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period" He said to me and stiles as we walked way form him.

"Alright are you already "Stiles asked

"Remember don't get angry, think of your heart rate" I said getting the idea of what Stiles was about to do, as he begin to pick up balls with his Lacrosse stick and throwing them at Scott , with each smack there was grunt of pain escaping from his lip.

'Do you want have a go Willow" Stiles asked me. I looked at him with a smile.

"No thank you, this is all you right now" I said stepping back little with my palm up in front of me. Stiles smiled at me and nodded, he was help out Scott and at the same time he was getting his revenge.

"Stay clam Scott "I said looking the phone.

"Stay clam "Scott said repeated it to himself "I can stay calm, because there no balls flying at my face" Scott said dodging the lacrosse balls. I laughed little with Stiles gave out little comment.

"I think my aim is actually approving" Stiles said Scott gave him annoyed look

"I wonder why" He said

"Don't get angry" I said as the phone begin to beep. With few more throws and groan of pain, Scott fell to the floor and the phone to begin to beep with each passing high number. Stiles and I looked at the phone when Scott tore apart the duct tape. Stay clam Scott I said to myself as the phone to beep faster and faster than slowing beeping. Stiles and I ran toward him.

"Scott you started to change" Stiles said as Scott rolled over to his side to look at us.

"It was more than that, the angrier I got the stronger I felt" Scott said huffing in and out for air.

"Are you saying Derek right "Stiles asked. I bit my lip as Scott replied

"I can't be around Allison" He said, I frowned at what he said

"Because she makes you happy" I said

"No because she make me weak" Scott said

I am so glad you guys love this story as I much as I do so keep reading -Elizabeth


End file.
